emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8131 (24th April 2018)
Plot Rhona offers to accompany Pete to the trial of Ross' attacker but Pete doesn't want to go after yesterday. Rhona thinks he should go to support his brother, mentioning it's a year ago today since the worst day of her life and she couldn't have faced Pierce in court alone. Laurel realises Doug has had word with Bob. Jimmy is reluctant to go into the café after publicly revealing his impotence yesterday. When he does go in, he takes innocent comments the wrong way and ends up storming out. Debbie fears Moira will work everything out if she sees Simon in the dock so Cain manages to talk Moira out of going to court. Harriet receives a call regarding a new police initiative that's looking to team up with the council, charities and the church to tackle sexual exploration in the area. Harriet suggests Tracy could help out. Ross is pleased to see Pete at court to support him. He admits he was out of order yesterday and apologises. Graham warns Debbie about showing her face in court today, assuring her Simon won't name her when there's £100k at stake. Frank is struggling to find work so Megan suggests he comes to work for Take A Vow. He's not keen. Graham approaches Megan and asks her to plan a wedding at Home Farm for a business associate who's agreed to buy the golf course development. She agrees to think about it. Ross takes the stand and tells the court what he can remember about the acid attack as well as the affect it's had on his life. Misty reminds Jimmy she's a qualified sex therapist and offers to help him make his problem go away. Following his testimony, Ross realises how he recognises Simon - he's Holly's former drug dealer. Moments later, the Judge announces the witness for the prosecution was admitted to hospital with a suspected overdose last night and has subsequently died. When Nicola returns home, Jimmy drags her upstairs. The Judge rules the deceased witness evidence is hearsay and therefor inadmissible so he directs the jury to reach a 'Not Guilty' verdict. Ross is crushed. Bob approaches Arthur at the playground and explains he and Laurel made a mistake which they both regret. He asks Arthur not to punish Laurel any more than she's punishing herself. Harriet tells Tracy more about the initiative. Eric thinks it's worthwhile but Tracy doesn't want to get involved due to the press coverage. Graham approaches Megan to question if she's made a decision yet. She hasn't. Frank thinks Megan should do it as she could name her price. As Misty is sneaking out of Victoria Cottage, Nicola notices she has one of her bras stuck to her jumper and realises Misty was hiding in the wardrobe whilst she and Jimmy were engaged marital relations. Jimmy explains Misty's a qualified sex therapist which leads Nicola questions why she did to Jimmy. Jimmy won't say so Nicola orders him to sleep on the sofa tonight. Ross knows Simon and knows where he lives so he vows to finish this himself. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Prosecution Barrister - Isobel Middleton *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Judge - Terence Booth Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Hotten Crown Court - Entrance hallway and court room *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,670,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes